trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Bergen-ing/Laugh-Out Cloud
A New Bergen-ing/Laugh-Out Cloud is the first episode of the first season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on January 19, 2018. Synopsis A New Bergen-ing To the trolls' horror, Poppy invites the Bergens to a village party. Laugh Out Cloud Cloud Guy offers to end a drought -- if Branch will be his best buddy for a day. Plot A New Bergen-ing The episode begins with re-explaining the events of Trolls with the Bergens' traditions of eating Trolls to Branch, who asks why she is telling him that when he was there. Poppy decides to celebrate the day of their liberation by throwing a village party. When Poppy announces to the Trolls that she has also invited the Bergens, she is shocked to find out that the Trolls, especially Branch, still doubt and are afraid of the Bergens. Regardless, Poppy remains adamant on her decision that the party will go smoothly even with the Bergens around. The next day, things go sour quickly as both Bergens and Trolls refuse to party with each other. Poppy tries to save it by having them play a party game of guess-the-drawing, of which a Bergen draws a traumatizing depiction of a troll being eaten, frightening the trolls, then inviting them to dancing, but due to the Bergens' towering size the Trolls flee in panic, and lastly commencing the gift exchange, where King Gristle seems to have the Trolls' favor when he offers what is assumed to be a parade float of a Troll but is actually a pinata where it is violently bashed in front of the trolls, and once again makes them run when Gristle reveals that it's filled with meat as treats. Poppy tries one last attempt to help the Trolls overcome their fears of the Bergens by asking Bridget if she'd eat her, Bridget says she wouldn't, but Poppy goes even further by having herself bathed in syrup, volunteering to put her head near her mouth, and even bounces on her tongue repeatedly. When Trolls seem to be finally accepting her example, she slips and is inadvertently swallowed by Bridget. This finally confirms the Trolls' worst nightmare of the Bergens once again Troll eaters and they panic. The resulting chaos of scattered trolls and glitter bombardments, agitates the Bergens. Branch calls for Poppy at Bridget's mouth, who is fortunately safe from being swallowed by hanging onto Bridget's uvula. Poppy and Branch watch the disaster unfold around them, forcing her to finally admit that Branch was right about the Trolls not ready to have the Bergens integrate with their livelihood. Having enough, Poppy decides to use Branch's remote control, "Gary", to activate the old Bergen defense system and control the ensuing chaos. After both parties calm themselves, Poppy tells the Trolls and Bergens of her realization that the party was premature and that they both need time to change their ways in order to co-exist. Bridget and Gristle offer their suggestions that, when dancing, they need to hold up the Trolls in their palms so that they can avoid crushing them, they would remove sensitive depictions in their games, and replace their troll pinatas with rainbows. Poppy asks the Bergens if she could do anything for them, Gristle recommends that they stop farting glitter in their faces, keep the volume down a bit and less bright lights. The Trolls happily accept the terms. Bridget does the honor of restarting the party, but this time, on the accepted changes. Trolls and Bergens finally celebrate together harmoniously, dancing as they all once again sing "Happily Ever After". Episode Notes *The parade is the "First annual parade", however, it doesn't say that the episode takes place 1 year after the Events of Trolls. *The episode highlights that being at peace with the Bergens doesn't mean they will instantly get along, an issue left over from the film. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Biggie *Satin and Chenille *DJ Suki *Cooper *Fuzzbert Bergens *King Gristle Jr. *Bridget *Groth *Todd *Chad *Buzby Other *Mr. Dinkles *Gary Songs *Happily Ever After Episode Ranking How good was "A New Bergen-ing"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Laugh-Out Cloud Trolls all around are having fun at the beach, while Branch is too busy measuring the water level, he finds that the it's steadily decreasing but as he does, Smidge interrupts him when she performs a massive cannonball dive sweeping Branch toward the shore. Branch then expresses his concern to Poppy that Troll village is experiencing a serious drought and that their water supply is drying up. Poppy tries to assure Branch that the she is handling the situation but Branch finds that her methods are not enough and he proposes that the village undergo his many strict water-regulations that includes the Trolls having to live underground and drink their own 'liquids'. Poppy decides to discuss the matter in Branch's bunker as Branch continues to be insane on the whole situation. Poppy tries to make Branch worry less through making scrapbooks to no avail, forcing Poppy to tell Branch that the drought is natural and that he can't make it rain instantly, but Branch is committed in finding any way to make it rain to save Troll village from the effects of the drought. Just then, a knock is heard outside Branch's bunker, when they inspect the noise, they are surprised to see an unexpected visitor, Cloud Guy. Branch initially refuses to talk to him at first, but when Cloud Guy offers help that he could make it rain, Branch asks him to prove it. Cloud Guy demonstrates that he can control a large cloud and make it rain when and wherever he wants it to. Branch tries to collect the raindrops but Cloud Guy infuriates him when he makes him run around trying to catch the avoiding raindrops. Branch demands Cloud Guy to make it rain again, but Cloud Guy would only do so if Branch agrees that he be his best buddy for a day. Branch refuses but reluctantly accepts as Poppy reminds him that it could quickly alleviate their situation with the drought. For the next eight hours, Cloud Guy tries to teach him the rules on the relationship of best friends. First, the two have to think alike by guessing the same depiction the cloud makes whenever it comes into sight in the sky, but the two never guess the same answer. Second, Cloud Guy has Branch go through a series of weird and awkward photo shoots with him for their photo album. Third, Cloud Guy and Branch play glitter-ball, as Cloud Guy teaches him that best friends never miss each other, Branch stand still as he is continuously hit with glitter-balls. When he catches one, he angrily throws it back to Cloud Guy but dodges it by letting it pass through him harmlessly. Cloud Guy then proceeds to pour a bucket of glitter onto Branch, further irritating the troll. Lastly, Cloud Guy tells him that best friends dance together, Cloud Guy performs a series of different dance moves while Branch just stand and watch. When Cloud Guy says it's his turn, Branch stalls him as he notices that the day is almost over. As the sun sets, Branch happily refuse as their agreement has ended and declares that the two of them will never be friends, then ordering Cloud Guy that he finally makes it rain in Troll Village. However, Branch notices that Cloud Guy is not making it rain, the reason being is that Cloud Guy clarifies that the deal was he is supposed to be his friend for a day, but did not say which day should it happen. Unable to contain it any longer, Branch lashes out, grabs and breaks a stick in half, and chases Cloud Guy. His frightened mood, makes him rain heavily which also makes the big cloud in the sky turn into a storm. Branch gives up his chase as rain is finally delivered and celebrates joyfully. When he happily inspects the water line, quickly restored to normal levels, the storm then rains more heavily allowing the water line to increase dramatically near the danger level. A huge flood breaks out and the Troll village is in danger of being devoured by the water. Branch suggest he build a dam, but Poppy convinces him that he needs to apologize to Cloud Guy, after being frightened by his rage. Deducing that Cloud Guy hid at his bunker, Poppy and Branch inspect the underground home and finds Cloud Guy locked in, hiding in fear. Branch tries his best to apologize, but when he releases his anger on him again Cloud Guy shuts himself inside again and even traps the two with his own trap cage. So Branch reluctantly tries a different approach, first easing Cloud Guy with a funny joke and then by doing the dance routine Cloud Guy performed in rule number four. Cloud Guy is impressed, ending the heavy thunder storm and the water line restoring. Cloud Guy reveals that he was pretending to be scared so that Branch could enjoy himself a while, Cloud guy then offers a high-five but pulls it back, again fooling Branch. Cloud Guy asks if Branch could spare him room in his bunker, Branch sarcastically accepts and offers him to enter, when Cloud Guy proceeds to set foot on the escalator, Branch quickly shuts it, taking one of Cloud Guy's socks and Branch saying Too Slow!. Episode Notes *Branch snapping a tree, scaring Cloud Guy until he wets himself and running after him is copied from the Trolls movie. *The "high 5" joke where Cloud Guy removes his hand before Branch can slap it also a repeat of the same joke from the movie. Character Appearances Trolls *Poppy *Branch *Satin and Chenille *DJ Suki *Biggie Other *Mr. Dinkles *Cloud Guy Episode Ranking How good was "Laugh-Out Cloud"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes